Challenges to all Fanfiction Writers
by AkiTsuki-chan
Summary: This is for all the plot bunnies I find breeding in my head that I know I won't be able to write as well ideas I get from other people. Challenges are from different books and animes examples are Naruto, Danny Phantom, and Harry Potter and possibly more but most are of Danny Phantom.
1. DP Challenges

******_To those who take any of my challenges please PM me the title of your story I would like to post them here for those who would like to read them. Thank you. :D_**

* * *

**DP Challenges**

* * *

**Prince Daniel- Royal Heritage**

This happens after Phantom Planet during summer vacation the only ones who know his secret are his family and those that were at the pole who were sworn to secrecy. This is a story of no pairings please so no DannyxSam ok. The Fenton's find out Maddie's brother or uncle (either one is fine), who is the king of (whatever country you guys think up of) is dying and he has no heirs for the throne. They find out that Danny and Jasmine are the only heirs to the throne since only those of royal blood can rule (Jack can't become King also Maddie can't take the throne either don't know the reason but she just can't) Jazz who is the crown princess doesn't want to rule because she wants to be a psychiatrist so Danny decides he will do it. Sam Tucker and his family follow him to the country to help him adjust.

-May have conspiracy to rid family or to not have Danny on throne.

-Villain may have assassinated previous King to rule over kingdom.

* * *

**Hunter Danny – Family Legacy**

Danny and his family go to a family reunion during the summer this replaces Phantom Planet. Danny brings along Sam and Tucker with him to Romania where the reunion is this can be DannyxSam or not I really don't mind. When in Romania Danny finds that his family has been hunters for supernatural beings for generations not only ghosts but witches, vampires, werewolves, etc. Because of this Danny has to be careful about his ghost side, later on in the trip he learns about a rivalry that his family has with another clan of hunters who long ago both ancestors together helped seal away a great evil that controlled evil creatures that terrorized and killed humans. This evil is somehow unleashed (don't know how you can make up why) and decides it first has to kill both families before it can terrorize the rest of the world.

* * *

**Danny Phantom crossover Challenge**

I had recently gone looking around Deviant art to see some Danny Fenton/Phantom pictures when one caught my eye. I read the description that the artist got the idea that if Danny watched a couple of anime and saw the techniques he might try to replicate something similar to the attacks. So I thought of seeing if anyone would try and make that into fanfiction to see him experiment creating new attacks. It could be oneshots or multi chapter story doesn't matter to me so long its written well. Also if anyone does take up this challenge please PM me the name of your story me and the artist that came up with idea would love to read them thank you. ^_^

Here is the link to the picture:

browse deviantart com/art/This-Could-Work-318581892

spaces are dots

this is Danny copying Naruto's Kyuubi cloak.

This is a list of those who have taken this challenge:

**TheWhiteTitan - This Could Work**


	2. HP Challenges

**Harry Potter Challenge**

I got this idea from seeing a gender bent picture of Harry, Ron and Hermione in Deviant art the story is of a gender bent Harry. The story has to happen sometime between fifth year to seventh it doesn't matter when but Harry and Ron get in an accident that causes them to turn into girl. I want the main pairing to be Draco & Harry, but try to stay as much in character with them as possible and Harry has to act guyish not turn into a girly girl or anything like that same with Ron. Like with my Danny Phantom Challenge please if you try to write this PM me the story title I would love to read it.


	3. Naruto challenges

**Naru's Baby Daddy**

This is a challenge where FemNaruto ends up getting attacked at some point a year or two before she graduates from the academy where she gets raped and ends up pregnant because of the attack and now has to graduate to make sure she can stay with her child. When she gets attacked Sasuke pops up unexpectedly and ends up helping her in both her trauma from the attack and her pregnancy.

Obviously the pairing for this is Sasufemnaru but please try to keep with their original attitudes from canon even if Naruto's a girl don't make her too much of a girly girl only if she is having mood swings or hormonal or something like that.

Also at some point in time Hinata has to find out which has her help Naru. It can be during her pregnancy or after having the baby but she has to find out at some point.

Beyond those major points in the story you can do whatever you want. I hope anyone who takes up this challenge is able to write it well since I want any who do to message me the title to their story so I can read it good luck to all of you. Oh and if you do send me the title I will post the title and the author here for those that are interested in reading the stories. ^_^


	4. DC challenges

**DC Challenges**

* * *

**Mini Silver Bullets**

Because of a Heist gone wrong Kaito end up taking the APTX 4869 causing him to shrink just like Shinichi, who is the one that finds him and ends up bring him to his house. They both then try to find and take down the BO so that Kid as well as Shinichi can get back to their original bodies. Some major points in the story are:

1. This is a KaiShin story like my other DC challenge it's my favorite pairing so to those who don't like it tough luck then.

2. Kaito still continues to do his heist even if he is a kid and at some point gets Shinichi to help him.

3. BO tries to find Kaito knowing he didn't die or at least confirm he is dead

* * *

**Little Helpers**

The Shounen Tantei start noticing something odd going on with Conan so with the help of Haibara they find out that he is in love with Kaito KID which is confirmed when they see a confrontation between them during a heist. Accidently they also find out that Conan is Shinichi but they don't care about that. When Conan finds out they know and they decide that they will help him try to get together with KID.

Points that have to be in the story:

1. It has to be a KaiShin story there can be other pairings if you want but mainly KaiShin

2. The Shounen Tantei has to find out about Conan being Shinichi and they must help him with KID how they find out is up to you.

3. How they find out that Conan likes KID has to happen during a heist no exceptions but how it happens is also up to you.

this story can have the BO appear or not doesn't matter to me but if they do appear it has to be about maybe 2 or 3 years after Shinichi was first shrunk so that the Shounen Tantei aren't that young. If they don't appear they can be as old as they are in the show.


End file.
